That s why we don t meet in Mexico
by kayra isis
Summary: Los miembros del G8 deciden reunirse en mexico para una junta... pronto aprenderan el porqué nadie sale despues de las 8 de la noche... fail summary XD T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**Hello gente! Aqui con un pequeño proyecto involucrando a mi Oc/femMéxico y al G8 :D espero les guste… por comodidad puede que a América lo refiera como USA**

**México: María Adela Tlilxochilt Carriedo muchacha de apariencia de 16-18 años, algo bajita, piel aperlada, cabello castaño oscuro en trenza hasta media espalda, ojos café oscuro, vestida con mezclilla, botas y blusa blanca (¿?)**

**Hetalia is not mine**

That´s why we don´t meet in Mexico!

-… y para dar por terminada la junta, el último punto que debemos aclarar será en donde va a ser la siguiente reunión del G8- dijo Alemania a lo que todos contestaron con un gran suspiro, ansiosos por irse.

-Ofrecería Londres pero estoy ocupado limpiando todo lo de las Olimpiadas. –replicó Inglaterra en un tono caballeroso.

-¡Nadie quiere ir a tu estúpida ciudad Anglaterre! En todo caso iríamos a París, la ciudad del l´amour…- le contestó Francia lanzando un beso al aire.

-¿Que dijiste Frog?- Inglaterra lanzó un golpe a Francia, pero fue detenido por Alemania.

-Entonces Francia, ¿ofreces Paris para la reunión?

-¡Oh non! Mi jefe esta molesto porque la última vez hicimos un desastre. Solo quería molestar a Anglaterre.- se disculpó Francia mientras Inglaterra lanzaba humo por la cabeza.

-Yo puedo ofrecer Ottawa.- susurró Canadá a lo que claro, nadie presto atención.

-Sumimase, no puedo ofrecer Tokio. Aun tenemos problemas por lo de la planta nuclear.- se disculpo Japón con un tono apenado.

-¿Ve?¿Porque no la hacemos en Berlín, Alemania?- preguntó Italia sonriente

-¡Porque yo fui sede 4 veces seguidas! ¡Todos tienen que participar!-

-¿Porque no vamos todos a mi casa y se hacen uno con Russia –da?-

-¡NOOO!- todos contestaron al unísono

-Si no quieren en Ottawa puede ser en Ontario… - volvió a susurrar Canadá.

-¡Vengan todos a New York! ¡The hero invita!- Gritó Usa con su típico tono alegre.

-Gracias por la invitación pero desde lo que pasó en… Las Vegas-Dice Alemania en un susurro la última parte- no quiero volver a tu país en un buen rato.- Se sonrojó nervioso.

-Dijimos que no volveríamos a sacar ese tema.- replicó Inglaterra igual de nervioso. Un dejo de nerviosismo se hizo presente en todos ellos. Lo bueno es que "lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas."

Seguramente un ángel paso después de que se les quitaran los nervios, pues era un verdadero milagro que todos se quedaran en silencio, pensando en donde podría ser su próxima reunión, excepto por Canadá, quién volvió a susurrar.

-Podría ser en Quebec…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Le pediremos a alguien más que sea sede!- gritó Usa después de un largo rato de silencio.

-No lo se América, no me siento cómodo pidiéndole a alguien que no es miembro del G8 que sea sede…- replicó Inglaterra algo pensativo.

-Podemos ir a Vancouver, si gustan…

-Pero la siguiente reunión toca en Norteamérica y nadie quiere ir a mi casa. Podemos hacerla en otro país norteamericano.- América contestó al argumento del inglés. Canadá levantó su voz algo ofendido.

-Yo les estoy ofreciendo mi casa desde hace media hora…

-Si tiene que ser en Norteamérica, ¿porque no le pedimos a México que sea sede? ¡A ella no le molestaría -ve!- Sugirió alegre Italia. –¡Y nos puede llevar por pasta!

-¿México-chan?- Japón se sonrojó un poco –Demo, no podemos molestarla si no es miembro oficial del G8. No es correcto.

-¡No importa! Estoy seguro que no le molestará prestarnos su casa. Ahora mismo le hablo.

-Mais, la reunión es en unos días y no creo que Madmoiselle Mexique este desocupada en estas fechas…- replicó Francia, segurísimo de que México tenía un compromiso, aunque de inmediato se calló. Nada le gustaría más que ver las hermosas y curvilíneas siluetas que las Sierras Madre le dejaban en su cuerpo. Varios se alejaron de el al notar su sonrisa pervertida.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario del francés, América comenzó a marcar un número en su celular y puso el altavoz. El tono sonó unas 8 veces antes de que la voz enojada y adormilada de la chica se hiciera notar.

-¡Mas te vale que te estés muriendo para llamarme a esta pinche hora gringo!

América checó su reloj y se rio de sí mismo. -Oh! Sorry! ¡Se me olvidó el cambio de horario jijijiji!- la chica bufó molesta. Y claro que lo estaba, si eran las 3 am y ella con resaca del TGI´s Fridrink, ¡chingao! –Ya dime que chingaos quieres…

-¡Ah si! Verás nos quedamos sin sede para las reuniones del G8, así que usaremos una de tus ciudades para la reunión.

-…eh? –había hablado tan rápido que el cerebro aún dormido de la chica no lo terminaba de captar.

-Thanks Mexico! ¡La reunión es en 2 días porque no me quiero perder el Halloween!- Colgó la llamada, mientras recibía muchas miradas de todos los que escuchaban.

-América, eso no fue nada cortés. Hasta me da vergüenza decir que soy tu hermano después de lo poco caballeroso que eres con ella.- Lo regañó Inglaterra.

-Lo dice el mismo pirata que se escabullía en las noches tratando de seducirla para alejarla de Antonio. –le contestó Francia para iniciar una pelea casi por inercia.

-¡Yo no tengo esa clase de pensamientos! ¡Tú eres el enfermo por querer violar a la hija de tu amigo!

Alemania golpeó la pobre mesa con sus manos para llamar la atención de los países que estaban a punto de cortarse la yugular entre ellos. –¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Parecen un matrimonio de ancianos! Nos veremos en la próxima reunión.

.-.

El 1 de Noviembre llegó y junto a él, llegaron un grupo de 8 extranjeros al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Morelia, Michoacán. Al parecer la chica había logrado recordar el mensaje y les mando pasajes de avión. Los estaba esperando en la salida del área de revisión con una gran sonrisa típica en ella. Deberas que la chica recibía con los brazos abiertos a cualquiera que gaste en dólares o euros.

Los países se reunieron con ella apenas pasaron el área de seguridad. Ella les dio un abrazo de bienvenida excepto a Francia (de quien se alejó por el bien de sus zonas vitales) y a América (a quién recibió con un zape).

-¡Bienvenidos a la bellísima ciudad de Morelia, Michoacán! Lamento mucho que ellos no pudieran venir a recibirlos. Realmente nos agarraron en una época bastante ocupada.- se disculpó la chica.

-¡Oh sumimase Maria chan!- se disculpó Japón. –no sabíamos que interrumpíamos un compromiso.

-No es culpa de nadie… excepto de América.– lanzó una mirada asesina al país mencionado- pero me alegra tenerlos aquí aunque no pueda atenderlos como es debido. Ahora si son tan amables de seguirme…

La chica los guio a un vehículo estacionado en la vía pública en el cual realizaron el trayecto hasta un edificio presidencial en el que se llevaría acabo la reunión. Sin embargo, éste estaba extrañamente decorado…

En la parte de en medio del edificio había una plaza al aire libre que contenía una estructura sumamente curiosa para los extranjeros: era una gran mesa de 7 niveles decorada con un hermoso arco de palmas, papel picado como manteles de colores en hermosas formas, estatuillas de numerosos santos y crucifijos, velas encendidas, juguetes, fotos, incienso, miles de pétalos de flores de todos los colores y por último toda clase de comida, desde calaveritas de azúcar hasta pan de muerto, platillos típicos, vasos con agua e incluso latas de cerveza. En el suelo, frente a la estructura, había un gran camino hecho con polvillo blanco y decorado con los pétalos anaranjados de las cempasuchilt con una cruz de cal en el medio. El resto del edificio estaba decorado como si fuesen a tener una fiesta todos los de ahí, pues había papel picado decorando ventanas y cables, dibujos de cartón de varias calaveras bailando y demás cosas.

Los países se quedaron unos momentos admirando la curiosa estructura y aún más se quedaron cuando vieron que muchos se acercaban y dejaban algunos platillos o fotos sobre el. Había quien prendía velas y se quedaban rezando en silencio, persignándose antes de irse.

-¿Ve? ¿México que es eso?- preguntó Italia mientras todos volteaban a verla esperando la respuesta.

La chica se encogió de hombros. –Es un altar de muertos.- respondió sencillamente.

América de pronto se petrificó.-¿ Mu-muertos? Estem, México ¿porque le haces un altar a los muertos?

La chica suspiró un poco orgullosa por la pregunta. -Es una tradición antigua que se celebra precisamente estos días, si me hubieras dejado explicar en la llamada…- dijo con rencor pero de pronto se animó –¡Hoy es día de fiesta! Recordamos a los que se han ido y convivimos con ellos y les dejamos comida para que disfruten…

-¿Convivir? ¡¿Estás diciendo que tu país se va a llenar de muertos?!- gritó América mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Inglaterra mientras este trataba de zafarse. No era buena idea decir la palabra "muertos" si América estaba presente.

-Es solo una pequeña tradición muy importante aquí en mi casa. No te obligaré a creer si no quieres.

-Yo te creo Mexico.- replicó Inglaterra mientras se acercaba aún más al altar. Todos observaron como tomaba una de las velas para encender las que se habían apagado. La chica sonrió discretamente, mientras otros murmuraban "Ya empezó con sus locuras."

Después de conocer el altar, la chica los llevó a un salón dentro del edificio, que estaba decorado especialmente para su junta. Los países entraron mientras ella se quedaba en la puerta.

-Yo hasta aquí los acompaño, necesito hacer algunas cosas. Debo insistir en algo, no importa a que hora terminen, háblenme para llevarlos a su hotel, ¿entienden? Por motivos de… ehmm seguridad, no salgan de esta sala después de las 8 pm.

.-.

Cuando Alemania por fin volteó a ver la ventana, se sorprendió a ver la luz de la luna en el horizonte. Era una hermosa luna en forma de cuarto menguante la que se observaba en el cielo. Casi parecía hipnotizado, pues juraba que la luna se balanceaba de un lado a otro, arrullándolo. Desvió su mirada y miró su reloj.

–¡Mein god!- exclamó.-¡ Ya son las 9:30! Llevamos discutiendo tonterías todo el día.- se puso de pie y acomodó sus papeles en su portafolios. –Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar y mañana terminamos con la reunión.-

Los demás países, cansados de tan fastidiosas reuniones, también guardaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir cuando se dieron cuenta de algo: no sabían donde estaba el hotel… Bueno, México les había dicho que le llamaran cuando terminara la junta así que Japón sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de México. El tono de espera sonó unas 4 veces y cuando contestó, se oía un ambiente de música y fiesta. Japón casi pierde el oído derecho así que lo puso en altavoz.

-¿Diga? ¿Bueno? ¿Hola?-Apenas se oía la voz de ella entre la música.

-¡México-san!- contestó Japón.- Acabamos de terminar la junta y queríamos saber si podrías pasar por nosotros.

-¿Japón? ¡Habla más fuerte no te oigo nada!- replicó ella, con el típico comentario de "o cuelgas o me visto" acompañando su respuesta.

-Honhonhonhon! Al parecer madmoiselle Mexique esta pasando un buen rato. No deberíamos molestarla.- sonrió Francia.

-¡Wey no los oigo nada! ¡Estos pendejos no se callan!- gritó México desde el otro lado de la línea. –Si es para que pase por ustedes, estoy ahí en 15 minutos… ¡Y chingue su madre el que no esté ahí cuando llegué!-

.-.

Llegadas las 10 de la noche y México aún sin aparecer, los países comenzaron a impacientarse. TODOS querían irse a dormir y algunos se ponían especialmente molestos si no tenían sus 8 horas diarias de sueño. Rusia desplegaba un aura morada a su alrededor, mientras que Italia le suplicaba a Alemania que fueran a dormir. Canadá se había acomodado en el suave pelaje de Kumajiro para descansar sus ojos y Japón practicaba la meditación interna.

-Yo iré a cualquier otro hotel a descansar –da?- Rusia dijo de pronto, despertando a los que estaban en brazos de Morfeo. Alemania negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se tomó la molestia de apartarnos un hotel, yo dijera que la esperáramos un poco más. –Bien sabía que para la chica "15 minutos" puede significar 2 horas, pero por el bien de ella, esperaba que fuera menos tiempo que eso.

-Dude! No puedo creer que diga esto, pero el commie tiene razón. Hay un hotel a dos cuadras… ¡Y quiero dormir!- respondió América quejándose.

-Tal vez deberíamos, guardar las cosas y bajar a la puerta del edificio. Si no llega en 10 minutos nos vamos. –sugirió Inglaterra tratando de guardar la compostura. Aunque ya tenía un monologo gigante para la chica acerca de la puntualidad para la próxima vez que la viera.

Las naciones recogieron sus cosas y cerraron la puerta de la sala tras ellos. Pese a que ya no había luz artificial, el brillo de la luna llena -¿no era cuarto menguante hace rato?- les iluminó el camino hasta fundirse con el brillo que desprendían las velas del altar.

-Que extraño…- replicó Inglaterra.

-¿Sucede algo mon ami?- le preguntó Francia.

-Podría jurar que no hay viento, sin embargo las flamas parecieran bailar.- observó el anglosajón

Siendo el único punto de luz que pudieron encontrar cerca de la puerta, las naciones esperaron a lado del altar. Inglaterra no podía desprender la vista del artefacto hasta que al fin comentó. –Tal vez, lo que dijo México sea verdad.

-¿Acerca de qué? ¿La inseguridad? Si todo se ve muy tranquilo el día de hoy.- replicó Alemania.

-Not that. Que hoy celebran con los que se han ido. Siento numerosas presencias pero no logro ver nada…

-Anglaterre, es muy noche y estoy muy cansado para escuchar de tus amigos imaginarios. –Dijo con un bostezo Francia.

-¡NO SON IMAGINARIOS YOU BLOODY FROG!

-Dude! ¿En serio no crees que exageras con eso?- América trató de oírse lo más valiente que pudo, sin embargo abrazaba fuertemente a Canadá, quien ya se estaba poniendo morado.

-América-san, estoy seguro de que no hay espíritus rondando esta noche…- replicó cortésmente Japón.

-Yo solo quiero ir a dormir pronto -da?- dijo Rusia sacando su pipa dispuesto a matar a alguien pero se detuvo cuando una nube cubrió la luna y quedaron sumidos en las tinieblas.

Italia de pronto abrió los ojos y gritó de miedo. Alemania creyendo que su amigo había sido atacado por Rusia trató de golpear a Iván. Sin embargo Italia se había aferrado a su brazo y no lo soltaba. Ludwin se preocupó, jamás su amigo se había puesto así.

-Ey, Italia, ¿Qué ocurre?- Veneciano apuntó con su dedo índice hacía un lugar al que todos voltearon curiosos.

Una figura blanca y semitransparente, con el cabello negro tapándole el rostro estaba en la puerta del lugar. Lentamente avanzó por los pasillos del edificio para quedar frente al altar. Ahí, se detuvo frente a ellos y lanzó un aullido que desgarró el alma de todos aquellos que osasen escuchar a la figura:

–_¡Ahhh! Mis hijos…!_

Todos ellos palidecieron inmediatamente. Perdieron el control de su cuerpo. Querían gritar o correr o gritar y correr, pero no podían hacer nada. Miraron como ella volteaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con ellos y volver a bramar.

-¡_Ayy!¡ Mis hijos!_

-¡FANTASMA!- gritó Alfred al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la salida. los demás países siguieron su ejemplo, sin embargo, la figura comenzó a seguirlos y sin luz no veían a donde se dirigían.

-¡Uf! Creo que dejamos atrás a ese fantasma, ¿no Iggy?... ¿Iggy?

"Mexico-chan dijo que esperáramos en la sala de juntas… debí quedarme ahí"

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto… ¡Francis, tienes 5 segundos para quitar tu mano de ahí!

-¿Dónde estamos Kumakuru? -¿Quién eres?

-¡Después de ese susto, mejor me dedico a esparcir mi amour con esa linda madmoiselle!

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

-¿Italia?

-Todos se harán uno con Rusia… todos excepto México…

**Hahaha tenía que subir esto n.n no se cuando lo continue pero ya tengo la idea de que va a pasar… espero no me haya quedado muy oc ni muy mary sue la mona .-. acepto criticas =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia n.n no tenía pensado subir tan pronto pero por el puente me animé. Gracias sobre todo a BPCL1054, Kisa Devalier, klaudia14, lalobagotica y maddy skellington liddel. Bueno no quiero ofender a nadie y no poseo derechos de autor, solo disfruten :D**

**Advertencias: sale Francia, lean bajo su propio riesgo**

El pervertido y la virginal Utz-Colel

-¡Después de ese susto, mejor me dedico a esparcir mi amour con esa linda madmoiselle!- Decía Francis en voz baja, admirando la suculenta anatomía de la muchacha que estaba descansando junto a un árbol cerca de la selva.

No lo podía creer. Había corrido como un loco después de aquella extraña visión sin saber hacia donde y cuando por fin la luz de la luna regresó, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sudado y despeinado. Sus ropas estaban un poco manchadas y le faltaba el aliento. "No es lo mismo los 3 mosqueteros que 20 años después" se recordó. Lejanas las fechas eran ya, cuando el combatió contra la chica en ese mismo país en Puebla, o cuando logró poner un emperador. Diría uno de sus compañeros integrantes del Bad Touch Trío: "perdiste tu awesomidad."

Francia no tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de la geografía, orografía, hidrografía (todo lo que termine en –grafía) del país de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, pero sabía que si su carrera comenzó en una ciudad y terminó en una selva, definitivamente estaba perdido. No vio a ninguno de los miembros del G8 por ningún lado y por un segundo, pareció preocupado. Claro, eso fue hasta que vio a la chica que les voy a describir.

Apoyada en una corteza de árbol con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo completamente consiente de que un extraño la estaba observando, una bella indígena de rasgos finos y delicados, con ropas típicas de las selvas de Yucatán y bendecida por la naturaleza con siluetas que muchas envidiarían fingía dormitar. Tenía la piel color miel y cabello completamente azabache que resaltaban sus ropajes de lino blancos, que apenas lograban cubrir aquellos montes pequeños pero firmes. Abrió sus grandes ojos chocolate y, casi ensayada aquella maniobra, movió su delicado cuerpo mostrando sus anchas caderas y su bien delimitada cintura.

Con un toque de seducción, la chica cogió una planta espinosa del suelo y comenzó a peinarse su suelta cabellera, mientras ruborizada cogía un poco más de refugio en aquella selva de ceibas.

Y Francis se acercó lentamente hacía ella, acomodándose sus vestimentas, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos dorados y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano aquellas gotas de sudor que evidenciaban su carrera. Mentalmente, repasaba algunas frases que ya le habían dado buenos resultados las veces anteriores sin despegar la mirada de aquella misteriosa chica que se escabullía lentamente en la selva. "Tal vez pueda decir que tengo un petit y necesita una madre." Recordó a las varias que cayeron con eso cuando el pequeño Canadá sujetaba su mano tímidamente al acompañarlo en sus viajes. "Mon petit Canadá, ¿Por qué tuviste que crecer?"

La chica, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas hacía atrás para corroborar que el hombre la estuviera siguiendo. Era como un juego, ella se desaparecía un par de segundos y luego se detenía esperando a que el hombre ojiazul la alcanzara y de esa manera, lo internaba cada vez más a la selva.

El, en cambio, era un depredador, y su presa se estaba alejando lentamente. Sabía que ella estaba intentando que desistiera, pero aquella resistencia sería completamente inútil. Ella caería en sus brazos, y eso seria pronto.

Por fin, la chica se detuvo cerca de unos matorrales espinosos que tenían bellas flores violetas a su alrededor. El escenario era perfecto, mágico, único…

Francis se acercó a ella lentamente y le sonrió, una sonrisa coqueta e infalible, lo que hizo que la doncella se ruborizara a más no poder. Trató de esconder su rostro detrás de algunas hojas pero la mano de Francia lo detuvo. Tenía la piel tan suave y tersa que sería la envidia de la seda china. Con un gesto delicado, movió el rostro de la muchacha hasta que quedara con el suyo alineado y acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, uniéndolos por unos segundos en un beso.

-yo… este fue mi primer beso- murmuró la chica en un idioma nativo, pensó el. Como país puede entender cualquier idioma, pero a eso no le prestó atención.

-Madmoiselle, entonces olvide ese y permítame hacerlo de nuevo…- la chica cautivada con el tono afrancesado de la voz, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Francia y, esta vez, fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más al son de los cantos de los animales nocturnos que presenciaban aquella reunión. Francia comenzó a cosquillearla detrás de la nuca y ella reía levemente mientras que sus manos buscaban el camino por dentro de las vestimentas del varón.

La timidez de la chica de pronto se vio remplazada por unas maniobras de experta, empujando a Francis contra el suelo. Algunas espinas probaron la sangre del francés, al arañar sus ropajes y cortar su piel, pero no le importaba. Se concentró en el hecho de que la chica desabotonaba su camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso y con algunas heridas de guerra. Ella pasó sus dedos por sus cicatrices, besando algunas de ellas.

Francis se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por el momento, disfrutando los dulces labios de la chica en cada centímetro de su piel cuando algo empezó a molestar sus sentidos. Algo no estaba acorde con el momento. Un olor, casi imperceptible al principio, pero luego con más intensidad, se hizo presente. Un olor desagradable y asqueroso.

Dirigió la mirada a varios lugares buscando el origen de aquel horripilante aroma. No había nada que pudiera ser responsable para eso. Alrededor de el solo estaban aquellas plantas espinosas con sus flores. Y claro, la bella doncella que memorizaba todos los recovecos de su piel con sus manos delicadas.

-Mon cher…- dijo en un susurro….

-Shhh- ella le puso el índice en sus labios. –No arruines este momento- lo silenció con un beso.

-Je m´appelle Francis. Et vous?- le susurró en el oído.

-Utz-Colel- dijo ella también en un susurro. –En maya significa: mujer buena, decente, limpia…

Francia sonrió. -Entonces, ¿es tu primera vez con un hombre?

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –se podría decir que si. Morí virgen…- sonrió maliciosamente mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello del hombre.

Francia abrió los ojos como platos y trató de alejarse. De pronto, el olor se intensifico. Era tan horripilante que le empezaba a causar efectos físicos como náuseas. De pronto, algo paso. la chica tomó el cuello del hombre con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente. El paso de aire hacia sus pulmones era casi nulo y el hombre empezó a jadear por aire.

Como pudo, Francis se la aparto de encima y corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre la selva. Las ramas azotando su rostro, piedras estorbando en su camino y espinas atravesando su torso desnudo. Pero el solo corría tratando de alejarse de la muchacha con rostro asesino, con aquella risa malvada que se oía por donde corría.

Volteó su rostro esperando ya no ver a la muchacha cuando su pie de pronto chocó contra una rama en el suelo. Cayó en un barranco y sintió como su cabeza se estrellaba contra algo duro. Tras unos minutos de oscuridad, al fin sus ojos captaron con que se había golpeado. Una gran roca se alzaba entre la vegetación y en ella una inscripción. _"Aquí yace la Utz-Colel" _ Alrededor de ella había una gran flor, nacida de un matorral gigante que expedía un olor horripilante y nauseabundo.

-Xkeban era la impura.-volteó la mirada y ahí estaba la mujer. Había cambiado, ahora tenía un gran moretón en forma de cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Su piel ahora era blanca, fría y dura como la de un cadáver. Sus facciones eran duras, agresivas y escondían rencor. –y aún así, ella tiene una flor con aroma agradable. La adoran… maldita bruja. –le sonrió maléficamente al hombre, quien no salía de su asombro. –pero si hago lo que ella, yo también tendré lo que merezco.

Se abalanzó sobre el, con extrema fuerza que el mareado Francia no pudo apartarse de su agarre. La chica con habilidad, comenzó a despojarlo de sus vestimentas, mientras con sus manos sujetaba nuevamente su cuello. Francis sintió como no podía moverse, aquellos espíritus malignos que devolvían la vida a la chica, lo sujetaban.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su aliento escapaba con sus gemidos de desesperación. Nunca creyó que algún día, llegaría el final del país del amor y romance de esta manera. Un espíritu maldito haciéndole el amor al país ahorcándolo hasta la muerte. Se rio pese a que moría de miedo y que ya no tenía aire que expulsar. ¿Eso será el Karma del que tanto hablan?

-¡Alejáte mujer maldita! ¡Andate al hoyo del que salistes y no regreses!- el espíritu de pronto soltó a Francia y se alejó como vampiro de un diente de ajo.

Yucatán, seguida por Quintana Roo, se acercaban rápidamente con un mechón de cabello azabache que parecía alejar al espíritu. Quintana Roo se acercó a Francia y le tomó el pulso mientras que Yucatán mandaba al otro mundo a la Xtabay con el ambuleto.

-¡Este aún esta vivo! Lo encontramos justo a tiempo.- comentó Quintana Roo ya más tranquila.

-Ya estaba con los pantalones gachos. Un poco más y no la libraba. – se acercó Yucatán a ellos.

-tenemos que llevarlo a con México y que descanse.

-¡Mare! ¿Cómo pretendes que lo carguemos entre nosotras?

-Hablale a Campeche o a Chiapas que nos ayuden manita. Que nosotras solas no podremos cargarlo.

Las dos mujeres curaron las heridas de Francia mientras esperaban a sus hermanos para que las ayudaran a transportarlo. En seguida le avisaron a México.-¡Bien! Ya encontramos a 1. Faltan 7…

**Bueno la idea original era poner los capítulos según los diálogos que deje al final del primer capitulo pero tuve que borrar el archivo donde tenía las leyendas que iba a usar **** solo me acuerdo de las leyendas de america, Inglaterra y de Francia… espero les haya gustado, la Xtabay es una leyenda maya de Yucatán. También espero que les haya gustado los estados y no se ofendan es solo por diversión. Si alguien adivina de que estado soy le doy chance que elijan una leyenda xd… no mejor no xd nos vemos en la próxima leyenda… gracias por leer =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadie me avisa que ya estamos a Octubre! Y yo que quería terminar esta historia para antes del dia de muertos u.u una disculpa a todos los que me siguen pero como mis exámenes son en fin de semana ya se imaginaran. Un agradecimiento especial a , Maddy Skellington Liddel, Izzy, klaudia14 y lalobagotica**

**Mmm no me gustó tanto como la primera pero aun así estoy satisfecha… ojalá les guste… ohh y una petición: si alguien quiere mandarme algunas leyendas… no he podido recuperar las que iba a usar y no puedo buscar porque no me da chance :D**

**Hetalia no es de mi propiedad ya saben… solo me queda decir disfruten :D**

El héroe y la Mano Fantasma

-¡Uf! Creo que dejamos atrás a ese fantasma, ¿no Iggy?... ¿Iggy?

Sin embargo Iggy nunca contestó. América, volteó un poco temeroso por la escalofriante visión pero no vio ningún fantasma. No vio a nadie. Estaba completamente solo, lo que lo hizo temblar solo un momento. Luego se relajo visiblemente y comenzó a buscar alguna referencia para ubicarse.

Cuando la nube que bloqueaba la luz de la luna por fin se disipó, América se vio completamente solo en unas calles de la ciudad. El barrio donde había aparecido parecía antiguo pero lujoso. Con grandes mansiones hechas de piedra y rejas finamente moldeadas, descansando en una calle empedrada, era más que obvio que ese era el estilo de Antonio. Se tomó unos momentos admirando el escenario pero luego se aburrió y continuó caminando esperando encontrar a alguien.

"¿Where the hell am I?" Empezó a recorrer lentamente el lugar. Seguía estando en aquel vecindario de casas que parecían mansiones y que parecían haber dado un salto en el tiempo hasta 1600. Las tripas de repente le gruñeron por lo bajo y se dio cuenta que en ese vecindario solo faltaba una cosa de vital importancia para cualquier americano. "¡Aquí hace falta un McDonald´s! O mejor aún, ¡Johnny Rocket´s!"

-Por favor, ayúdeme…

Alfred se detuvo en seco. ¿En serio acababa de oír lo que creyó haber oído? ¿Alguna damisela en apuros? ¡No mientras el super-special-awesome de América estuviera cerca! Decidido a encontrar el origen de aquella suplica, se dedicó unos 10 minutos en encontrar a la chica cuya voz desesperadamente suplicaba por ayuda.

-Where are you dudette? –gritó América – I can´t find you anywhere!- esperó pacientemente como pocas veces se veía, completamente tranquilo y enfocado.

-Ayúdeme, por favor… -la voz procedía de un lugar cercano y… ¿abajo? América bajo la mirada y vio que aquellas casas, en el fondo, poseían unas ventanitas apenas visibles a aquellas horas de la madrugada, y eran exageradamente pequeñas. De una de aquellas ventanas, una mano pequeña, fina y delicada salía tímidamente. La luz de la luna de daba un aspecto pálido y se veía muy muy flaca.

América trago saliva e hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y se dirigió hacia ella. "Los héroes no se asustan. No estoy asustado" se dijo a si mismo.

-Hello! I´m América and I´m a Hero! I´ll be your hero dudette!- dijo el con entusiasmo.

-Buenas noches joven viajero. No quiero ser una molestia, solo deseo un trocito de pan o algún trago de agua que me pueda ofrecer… - dijo la voz que provenía de aquella ventana. Era una voz suave y débil, definitivamente de mujer.

Aunque extraña la petición, América sacó sabrá dios de donde, una hamburguesa y un refresco de su chamarra y los colocó delicadamente en la mano de la chica. Ella metió su mano por las rejas. América solo escuchó los sonidos de cuando ella comía con tranquilidad el delicioso manjar que caía en sus manos. De pronto, volvió a darse cuenta que estaba perdido en algún lugar de México y completamente solo. La chica parecía agradecida con solo la comida así que supuso que su misión de héroe se había concluido.

Caminó para alejarse de aquel lugar, cuando de nuevo la voz de la chica se hizo notar. –por favor, ayúdeme…

Bajó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con la misma mano saliendo de otra de las ventanas pegadas al suelo. Dio un respingo. Volteó y comprobó que la mano había salido de otro edificio. Se había quedado boquiabierto. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde salía la mano. La voz nuevamente repitió. - Buenas noches joven viajero. No quiero ser una molestia, solo deseo un trocito de pan o algún trago de agua que me pueda ofrecer… -

-Y-Yeah sure! ¡Pero te di hamburguesas y refresco atrás! Wait… ¿eres la misma persona a quien le di hamburguesas y refresco?

-Por favor, solo quiero un poco de comida…- la chica volvió a insistir con una voz suplicante y Alfred busco por donde pudo sin embargo, no encontró mas comida que darle. Alfred se agachó hasta alcanzar la altura de la mano para ver el rostro de la chica. Lo único que vio salir de la oscuridad fue la mano huesuda que ponía sus dedos en bóveda esperando recibir un bocado de algo. Los ojos y demás características estaban aún ocultas por la oscuridad.

-Excuse me lady… ¿Por qué me pide comida? No es que me queje de ayudarte pero se me hace extraño que pidas comida…-dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Es que no puedo salir, mi madrastra me dejo encerrada aquí y muchas veces se olvida de darme de comer.-respondió la voz con un tono de súplica. –Por favor, deme algo de comer.

-¡Nadie puede encerrar a una bella doncella! ¡No mientras The Hero este aquí!- América gritó decidido a salvar a la doncella, olvidándose completamente de sus temores.

Alfred corrió a la puerta del edificio y la tumbó corriendo estilo policiaco. No vio a nadie, el edificio estaba solo. Ni una alarma sonó ni ocurrió nada. Caminó y lo único que escuchó fueron sus pasos. Algo irritó su nariz. Alguna partícula de polvo flotante lo hizo estornudar, pero no prestó atención a eso. Busco entre la oscuridad alguna puerta que llevara a un sótano. La luz de la luna se colaba por los vitrales del edificio que parecía estar amueblada como una casa antigua.

Pronto encontró unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo y las siguió decidido. Había una puerta pesada de madera al final del pasillo que por más fuerza que aplicó, no se movía para ningún lado.

Pero américa no se rindió. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, azotó toda su humanidad contra la puerta, la cual se movió con el mínimo esfuerzo haciendo que la nación tropezara dentro del cuarto. La puerta soltó un rechinido cuando volvía a su lugar y se atrancaba.

America trató de abrirla en cuanto se recuperó. Jalaba y jalaba hacia afuera. Gritaba sin que nadie escuchara. Un rayo de luz llegó a sus ojos. Un rayo de luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana que daba a la altura de la calle. Hacia afuera. Y entre la ventana y el había una silueta dispersa de la cual solo era visible una mano pálida, flaca y fina.

-Tengo tanta hambre…

Alfred sintió como su sangre se le iba del rostro. Poco a poco distinguió el resto de la figura, una mujer tan flaca que era casi puro esqueleto. No había músculos que le sostuviera, no había músculos que le diera detalles.

No pudo gritar, no pudo moverse, la voz se le había ahogado en la garganta. El fantasma se acercó a el abriendo su gran bocaza. Fue entonces cuando sintió su voz regresar…

.-.

Las dos muchachas caminaban por las calles de Michoacán a esas altas horas de la noche. Una de ellas trataba a toda costa de evitar que sus ropajes caros se ensuciaran con los charcos de lodo por la reciente lluvia. La otra simplemente caminaba sin importarle las manchas.

-¡Ash Michoacán! Osea, como que deberías arreglar los baches, ¿no?

-Puebla, ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte y continuar buscando? Además, tú tampoco tienes tus calles muy bien cuidadas que digamos.

-Solo estas celosa porque yo soy lo máximo. Yo tan Guchi y tu tan gacha…

-Deja de hablar como una retrasada por favor…- La muchacha de traje humilde la silencio un rato y luego se detuvo en seco y dio un zapatazo al suelo. –¡Voy a matar a edo! Mira que dejar a la llorona suelta en mis calles! Como si no tuviera suficiente con mis propias leyendas…

-Debiste haberlas dejado bien cuidaditas y así no tendrías que preocuparte por ellas hoy…

-Tu sabes perfectamente que después de las 8 el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos y los muertos desaparece y es peligroso andar por la calle hoy. ¡Todos lo saben! No se porque México no les advirtió…

-Tal vez porque no quería parecer una ridícula frente a las potencias mundiales con ridiculeces como esa…

-¡Eres detestable Puebla! ¡Con razón el apodo de Pipope, te queda perfectamente!

-¡Mejor hazte Nuevo León y ahórrate tus comentarios india!

Un grito interrumpió la discusión entre hermanas. Las dos se miraron instintivamente y de pronto Michoacán corrió con Puebla siguiéndola. Llegaron al frente de una gran casona con la puerta hecha añicos.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡La mano fantasma!- Exclamó el estado.

-¿Quién?

-Es el fantasma de una chica, atrae gente a donde murió porque no puede salir de su espacio…- Sin importarle el desastre de la puerta, entraron al edificio y prendieron una luz.

-¡Giu! ¡Esta lleno de polvo! ¿Acaso no limpias?

-Es una casa antigua, obviamente no…

El mismo grito se volvió a oír y las susodichas corrieron hasta encontrar las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. Ambas sujetaron el viejo pomo de la puerta y jalaron hasta que cedió. Dentro del oscuro sótano, había un hombre desmayado. Una silueta esquelética estaba sobre el, pero de pronto se desapareció cuando escuchó personas acercarse. Temerosas, las mujeres se acercaron a él. Se veía completamente chupado. Los cachetes se le veían sumidos y faltaba mucha de su grasa corporal. La piel se le pegaba a los huesos pero su tórax aún subía y bajaba a ritmo.

-¡Aún respira!- la michoacana se acercó a el y trató de levantarlo. Pese a que había perdido peso, aún era demasiado para la chica. –¡Puebla ayúdame!

-¿Estas loca? ¡Son Prada! Y ese pesa como mil toneladas…

-Solo ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, luego le hablamos a algún estado fuerte que nos ayude a cargarlo…

Ambas lograron sacar a América de ahí, cuidándose de cerrar con llave para que el espíritu perturbado no saliera. Puebla inmediatamente sacó su BB y marcó un numero que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Diga?

-Hello? Encontramos a América, necesitamos que alguien venga por el porque osea nosotros no podemos solas.

-Argh, ¿Por qué el? Bueno ahora mando a alguien a que las ayude…- México colgó y suspiró un poco aliviada… "van dos y la noche aún es joven"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wuuu dos capítulos en el finde! Ahmm en el anterior se me olvido mencionar que la mano fantasma es leyenda de michoacan y realmente existe la calle (la visite un día) decían que te chupa hasta dejarte en los buesitos. Bueno ahora esta es más conocida, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, tratare de terminarla para antes del Día de Muertos, si no no tiene chiste el final… Gracias por sus sugerencias de leyendas :D acepto mas… **

**Último punto: estaba pensando en hacer una secuela… una especie de pay-back de los países, pero no se. Primero tengo q terminar esta y las demás historias… lo pensare XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine u.u**

La Puesta del Sol Naciente

"Mexico-chan dijo que esperáramos en la sala de juntas… debí quedarme ahí" Pensaba el Imperio del Sol Naciente, más asustado de lo que daba a notar.

Cuando la nube por fin se retiró y dejo pasar la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba. No solo la arquitectura de los edificios era diferente a como lo vio en la otra ciudad, si no que también parecía lejos de la misma ciudad. El edificio que se hallaba frente a él estaba hecho de piedra y poseía cruces en lo alto. Rodeado de un gran campo del que se levantaban algunas piedras a las cuales no presto atención, se veía realmente antiguo pero bien conservado. Unas cuantas luces se veían en el interior del edificio y sin pensarlo, decidió entrar. Notó un letrero con un nombre algo desgastado que decía "…ón de Santa Paula"

-México-chan es una mujer muy creyente. Debo estar en alguna iglesia- se dijo a sí mismo para darse valor, sin embargo el escalofrío que recorría su espina era difícil de ignorar. Extrañaba su katana. Demonios, de veras que la extrañaba. Aquella arma leal que tanto trabajo le había costado dominar, que siempre lo acompañaba pegada a su muslo izquierdo. Pero como buen país, había dejado cualquier arma en casa. Para ir a una reunión entre países era de ley no llevar armas. Claro que había quienes desobedecían -cof cof Belarus cof cof Suiza cof cof- pero el no.

Japón busco algo que pudiera parecerse a su tan amada arma en aquella sala que definitivamente era diferente a la de una Iglesia. Parecía una recepción pero no le puso demasiada atención. Un palo de escoba cerca de una puerta podría ser un arma provisional aunque no estuviera muy seguro contra que la iba a usar. Separando las cerdas y quedándose con el palo de punta astillada, decidió recorrer el lugar.

Cerca de la puerta, miró otra estructura como la del salón de juntas. "Altar de muertos" recordó que era una tradición así que no se sorprendió mucho. Lo que lo sorprendió era que la puerta estaba entreabierta y desde dentro se escuchaban murmullos. Sujetando su palo de escoba y entró sigilosamente hacía donde oía las voces que inmediatamente se callaron.

La luz de las velas del altar solamente iluminaban la entrada del pasillo así que lo de adentro se mantenía oculto de la vista de Kiku ayudado por las tinieblas de la noche.

Japón comenzó a caminar cauteloso cada vez más hacia dentro. Vio un pequeño destello pegado a lo que él pensó que era una pared. "Un interruptor… demo, si hay ladrones, actuaría a su favor"

No podía sentir ninguna presencia, era como si los sujetos que estuvieran dentro antes que el de pronto se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Utilizando todas las viejas habilidades ninja que aun poseía, Kiku se detuvo tratando de sentir la mínima presencia, el mínimo cambio, el mínimo movimiento. Lo único perceptible que sintió fue una fría ráfaga que provenía de algún lado más al fondo.

De pronto los volvió a oír, unos murmullos casi imperceptibles y lo más increíble, tan cerca de él. Pero no sentía ni una presencia. Se mordió el labio nervioso. Esto ya había durado demasiado para que fueran unos simples ladrones comunes. Se decidió y caminó directamente al interruptor. Con un gesto decidido encendió la corriente, pero lo que vio no fue exactamente la visión más normal del mundo. A todo lo largo del pasillo, a ambos lados de donde estaba, filas de cadáveres momificados lo miraban atentamente. Sus rostros, tan deformados y con aquellas expresiones de pánico y terror, desfigurados por el paso del tiempo y del rigor, parecían clavarse sobre la figura del pequeño asiático. Cabe decir que el japonés se puso más pálido que de costumbre. Sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba lo más firme que pudo su improvisada katana. Caminó tratando de llegar a la salida del lugar, sin importarle si hubiera ladrones o no. Lo único que sonaba en aquellos pasillos eran sus botas azotando el piso de piedra.

Kiku desvió un poco su mirada de la puerta cuando la escuchó cerrarse con fuerza. Soltó su preciado palo y corrió a tratar de abrirla. Parecía atrancada. "No, por favor, ábrete." Decía para sí mismo cuando un rugido se escuchó tras el. Lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Bloqueando su salida, estaban aquellos seres, quienes habían salido de sus exhibiciones y cojeaban lentamente hacia él. Unos gruñidos extraños salían de sus gargantas sin voz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el país sin poder disimular su sorpresa. -¿Qué quieren?

Una fría mano se enrosco en su tobillo. El otro sintió su sangre bajar de su cabeza. Una gran ola de adrenalina se apoderó de él y comenzó a defenderse de aquellas bestias. Entre golpes, patadas y alguna que otra momia saliendo despedida, Japón terminó cansándose. Las momias seguían llegando en montón, hombres, mujeres, niños…

Una de ellas logró sujetar la muñeca del país. Kiku no pudo zafarse pues otra le agarró del pecho y comenzó a empujarlo. Lentamente, aquellos habitantes del subsuelo arrastraron al país.

-¡Sueltenme!- pero aquellos seres no entendían o no querían entender. Al final del pasillo, una reja se alzaba, separando el edificio de una cueva que yacía debajo de ellos. Unos monstros se adelantaron y abrieron las puertas. Los que sujetaban a Japón no se detuvieron por nada, siguieron caminando escaleras abajo. Ahora recorrían una especie de cripta de piedra con muchos ataúdes. Llegando a cierta altura, se detuvieron. Uno abrió la cripta que tenían más cerca. Dentro había montones de huesos amontonados en las esquinas, algunos cuerpos descansaban en la puerta y ésta última tenía arañazos y marcas de uñas. Empujaron a Japón hacía dentro y el país, con el último rayo de luz que se coló, pudo jurar ver a las momias reírse…

.-.

-¿Seguro de que estarán por aquí?- preguntó Querétaro mientras corrían por el camposanto.

-Créeme, si hay algún muerto molestando vivos va a ser aquí. Muchos fueron enterrados vivos y quieren venganza.- le contestó Guanajuato.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco al llegar a la puerta de la fosa común. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrieron las puertas que conducen a la cripta y se precipitaron hacía dentro. Una a una fueron revisando criptas, pero eran simplemente demasiadas…

-oyes Juato… ¿siempre hay muertos fuera de las criptas?

-¿de que estas hablando?- El mencionado miró hacía donde su compañero tenía la vista. Varias momias se encontraban resguardando la entrada a una de las criptas. No parecían peligrosas pero aún así, se acercaron cuidadosamente y con un poco de fuego para alejarlas.

Entre ambos, lograron abrir la puerta de la cripta, revelando un joven en posición fetal dentro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con sangre y temblaba sin control. Querétaro se acercó a él y lo sacó lentamente. El joven pelinegro simplemente se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia.

-Pobrecillo, esta completamente fuera de sí.

-Lo trataron de enterrar vivo, ¿Cómo estarías tu? Vamos, antes de que despierten.-

-Pero se hizo daño tratando de salir. Hay que comprarle un atole o algo para que se calme, ¿no?

Mientras Guanajuato se encargaba de tratar de calmar a Japón, Querétaro realizó la llamada de que tanto esperaba México.

-Encontramos a Japón, esta muy mal pero en buen estado.

La chica sonrió para sí. –¡Nos faltan cinco!

**Ok no sirvo con el terror… pero me la contaron cuando yo tenia la tierna edad de 8 años! Me dio mucho, mucho miedo en esa época… espero que les haya gustado… Las momias de Guanajuato son un atractivo turístico (en serio) que a pesar de ser una leyenda "nueva" ya se convirtió en parte de la cultura. Me parecio apropiada porque con tanto terremoto me imagino q Japon tendría miedo a ser enterrado vivo no? Espero les gusten mis Oc´s estados y Mexico, cualquier duda se las aclaro solo avisen :D nos vemos en la siguiente leyenda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues… es obvio que no lo termine antes del día de muertos. Lo siento, entre exámenes, trabajos, y la influenza, no me dejaron ni respirar u.u aunque también me faltó inspiración XD bueno no los aburro con mis penas, ¡AL CAPITULO! Disclaimer: APH not mine u.u**

**Por cierto, gracias a los que aún me siguen y esperan pacientemente… me hace el día abrir el correo para bajar tarea y ver mail de gente que sigue o pone de favoritos… mil gracias!**

Por toda la eternidad…

-Todos se harán uno con Rusia, todos excepto México.- se repetía una y otra vez la nación rusa mientras vagaba por una plaza desierta a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

Era una noche bastante agradable, al menos para el, pues con aquel abrigo y la bufanda que usaba desde siempre apenas sentía los 18 grados del ambiente. Era una plaza bonita, con algunos arboles y banquitas, muchos negocios rodeándola y una iglesia se alzaba al fondo. Algunas luces en la calle iluminaban pequeños puntos estratégicos como puertas de los negocios, pero casi todo el parque quedaba a oscuras.

Rusia comenzó a caminar alrededor del parque en cuanto se calmo de la horrible visión que tuvo momentos antes. Podía ver sombras pasar de un lado a otro que por un momento lo hicieron temblar, sin embargo luego sonrió inocentemente. "Iván no cree que sea esa horrible señora de hace un momento. Tal vez sean ladrones, ojalá ataquen a Iván." Acarició el pedazo de pipa que llevaba escondido bajo las mangas. "México puede perdonar a Iván si asesina a sus atacantes, ¿da?"

Recorrió los negocios alrededor de la plaza poniendo atención en nada con un paso lento, como si disfrutara su caminata pese a que estaba de madrugada, a la mitad de una ciudad abandonada a esas horas. ¿Quién no lo disfrutaría? En fin, comenzó a contar las tiendas. La primera que paso era un pequeño restaurante de comida corrida. Luego vio lo que parecía ser una tienda de recuerdos. No lo sabía, con las persianas del lugar cerradas era difícil imaginarse que había ahí. Unos pasos más adelante se encontró con un puesto de información turística. Un poco más a lo lejos había un gran terreno baldío, posiblemente un estacionamiento durante el día.

Levantó la mirada al sentir una gota resbalar sobre su mejilla. Las nubes grisáceas amenazaban con verter su contenido así que se ocultó bajo el toldo de otro edificio cercano más que inmediatamente. Apenas tomó refugio, las gotas cayeron estrepitosamente. Agradecido por estar seco, dio otro vistazo a su alrededor. Detrás del vitral de la tienda cuyo toldo lo protegió de la lluvia, había una gran cantidad de vestidos de época. Hermosos vestidos largos, esponjados y con encaje al más puro estilo victoriano, lucidos por maniquíes sin cabeza se exhibían a todo lo largo del vitral. Muy, muy viejos pero definitivamente muy bien cuidados. Y justo en medio de la vitrina había uno particularmente hermoso y distinto a los demás. Un hermoso vestido de novia se exhibía, justo en el centro del lugar. Era un vestido con hombros caídos y escote en corazón. El talle de la cintura era hermosamente marcado por el corsé con rosas bordadas a mano. Se continuaba por la falda con una hermosa caída amplia y esponjada. La cola del vestido estaba estirada a un lado cubriendo el piso.

Lo que más destacaba de la exhibición era el maniquí en el que estaba exhibido. El resto de ellos eran torsos sin extremidades, resquebrajados y grisáceos. Ese sin embargo, estaba completo y casi parecía real. La poca piel que se le veía era completamente blanca y parecía muy muy fina. Sus manos sujetaban un ramo de flores que parecían naturales muy tupido, las más hermosas que habían podido escoger. Subiendo la vista hasta el cuello y la cara se veía que carecía de imperfecciones, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. El maquillaje era discreto, pero elegante. Sus labios eran rojo encendido y sus mejillas de un rosa tímido. Las sombras de los ojos eran a diferente tono de azul y podían verse pues el maniquí estaba con los párpados cerrados. Su largo cabello azabache estaba oculto con un velo delicado que complementaba el ajuar de la novia.

Rusia no pudo admirar y a la vez temblar un poco. Realmente era una hermosa visión pero le ponía nervioso todo lo relacionado con bodas desde que a su hermana se le metió la idea de casarse con él. Pero bueno, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, perdido a mitad de la noche, en otro país donde no conocía, cansado y cerrando los ojos a punto de quedarse dormido…

Las campanadas de la catedral lo devolvieron a la tierra. Fuertes cuales truenos de tormenta marcaron las 2 de la mañana. Algunas palomas surcaron el cielo nocturno, asustadas por el repentino ruido. Rusia abrió los ojos lentamente, molesto. Era evidente que el ruido lo había despertado. Gruñó un poco y golpeo una pared para disipar su enojo.

Ahí fue cuando lo oyó. Un susurro… no, una tonada. Era como si alguien estuviera canturreando una cancioncilla. Era en definitiva un sonido agudo, femenino. Se oía bastante cerca y se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, aunque nunca pasó de cierto volumen.

Rusia volteó a un lado y a otro. No vio a nadie. Sacó su pedazo de pipa de entre sus mangas. Había algo extrañamente familiar que le ponía los pelos de punta acerca de esa canción. ¿Qué era? Estaba seguro de haberla oído en otro lado. ¿Pero dónde? Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y se giró violentamente. No había nadie. La tonada comenzó a oírse más y más cerca.

-Regresaste. - Sintió un ligero escalofrío que hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Algo se enroscó en su mano. Sintió como sus dedos estaban en contacto con algo duro y seco. Lentamente giró su cabeza a su lado izquierdo. A su lado, estaba el maniquí de novia de la tienda, ojos aún cerrados. Sintió como la mano enroscada en la suya se apretaba más y más cuando trató de zafarse. –Al fin nos casaremos…

El maniquí lo jaló acercándolo a la iglesia. Iván no podía moverse, se sentía totalmente controlado por aquella presencia. No controlaba su propio cuerpo, como si no fuera de él. Al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, ella arrojó el ramo que cargaba con la mano libre, y tomó su otra mano para hacer que quedara frente a él. Empezó a canturrear de nuevo aquella melodía y acercó su rostro al del país. Al fin, abrió sus párpados, que estaban vacíos. Rusia al fin pudo soltar un pequeño grito de terror, que aquel espectro aprovechó para unir sus labios con los de él.

.-.

Sonora se dirigió veloz a donde se oía el ruido del campanario. Chihuahua y Coahuila la seguían de cerca, mirándole la retaguardia. Y es que se sabe que las carnes de Sonora son las mejores del país… (carnes frías y para asar y eso… ¿que estaban pensando?)

-¿Seguro que va pa´ca, Chihuahua?- preguntó la sonorense.

-¿Eh? Ah, si… si, la novia fantasma seguramente está pasando un buen rato con él.

-Se supone que debemos salvarlo, ¡apresúrense! – y sin más, la muchacha saltó a correr, con sus hermanos persiguiéndola, no tanto por salvar a la nación, sino para ver como la gravedad hacía efecto… if you know what I mean…

.-.

Cuando los estados llegaron a la iglesia, la ceremonia había acabado. Rusia estaba inconsciente en el altar, rodeado pétalos de rosas. La chica se apresuró a checarlo, mientras los hombres se quedaban atrás.

-Está vivo, solo inconsciente.- comentó Chihuahua. –A ella no le gusta matar. Solo asusta.

-Aun así hay que llevarlo con México.- Se inclinó para recoger a la nación, mientras los otros inclinaban la cabeza. Sonora, algo incómoda, se levantó y los encaró. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de que me anden viendo! ¡Ora! Cárguenlo y llévenlo pál DF…

-Valió la pena. –comentó Coahuila en voz baja. Su hermano asintió en respuesta.

Sonora, ignorando el comentario, le texteó a María… "Tenemos a Rusia, está bien, vamos pa´llá."

.-.

En casa, cuidando de los otros 4 inconscientes, México vio el reloj algo desesperada. "Faltan 3 y ya casi se acaba el día… tendré que usar influencias…"

**Ok no estaba segura del lugar, la ultima vez que estuve ahí fue hace añales! Pero me acuerdo bien del maniquí y del negocio **** es una leyenda de una novia que su novio la dejo plantada en el altar y pues jamas se quito su vestido… murió con el y su mama que era dueña de una tienda de novias la convirtió en maniquí y caza hombres para que se casen con ella… yo la oí en chihuahua asi que… espero les haya gustado! :D de nuevo, perdón por el retraso y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento de nuevo la tardanza… Quiero aclarar algo, la historia en sí no es terror –ya he dicho que chafeo con el terror- solo quería dar a conocer algunas leyendas mexicanas y quise hacerlo con hetalia. No daré nombres, pero el autor que se quejó de que no era terror, bueno… ya sabe q no lo es.**

**Bueno hoy les presento a alguien que… sinceramente no puede haber día de muertos sin ella… siento que este capítulo pudo haber dado más pero aun así me gusto :3**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Hetalia u.u**

Alguien con quien gobernar…

–Estoy demasiado viejo para esto… ¡Francis, tienes 5 segundos para quitar tu mano de ahí!

Inglaterra llegó jadeando a una ciudad con edificios al por mayor. Una gran zona se extendía a todo lo que su vista alcanzaba. Era como un gran parque de cemento rodeado de murales y muchos edificios ostentosos, como palacios. Apenas se detuvo, se inclinó con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar su aliento cuando sintió una mano agarrarle firmemente uno de sus glúteos. Cuando no sintió que el mencionado quitara su mano se levantó para encararlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al voltear, no miró a sus compañeros del G8, sino que se topó cara a cara con un esqueleto finamente vestido.

El cráneo usaba un gran sombrero de época e influencia francesa. Era morado con encaje en las orillas y numerosas flores frescas pegadas en él. Cuatro largas plumas, dos rosas y dos moradas resaltaban fuertemente, haciendo el adorno aún más ostentoso. En su cuello - mejor dicho, vértebras - había un collar corto de a 3 oros que resaltaba de sus blancos huesos.

Usaba un gran vestido, morado y ostentoso, con gran cantidad de holanes y se notaba que era extremadamente costoso allá por los años 1900´s. El cuello de éste, comenzaba tras la nuca y descendía hasta el pecho en un escote en U, adornado también como encaje. Inglaterra pensó que si aquella mujer tuviera carne, sería bastante revelador, pues el gran hueco mostraba 5 costillas. Las mangas abombachadas le llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo y el resto eran pegadas hasta las muñecas. La parte del torso era tapada por un tipo corsé y la falta era amplia pero igual de elegante. Los huesos de las manos estaban adornados con anillos con joyas y piedras preciosas. Los huesos de los pómulos, donde estarían las mejillas, estaban maquillados con rubor rosa pálido y sus pies usaban tacones altos.

–Adoro a los hombres con músculos pegados a los huesos. –Le susurró el esqueleto al oído con un toque seductor, sin soltar sus nalgas y ahora su hombro, con su otra mano.

Instantáneamente, el inglés se sonrojó. Habría tratado de zafarse, sin embargo estaba totalmente incrédulo. Recordaba haber visto a la mujer -¿esqueleto?- Como sea, recordaba haberla visto antes. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella se acercó a él, con intención de besarlo. La gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes casi hacia contacto con sus labios cuando el inglés pudo reaccionar y puso sus manos sobre su torso para alejarla. Luego se dio cuenta de que la había tocado justo donde ella tendría sus pechos.

–I´m sorry, Miss… Hela*? –Comenzó Arthur a disculparse nervioso. –N-no quería, digo…

–Así que vas directo al grano, ¿eh? –Ella lo tomó de la cintura y ésta vez, el otro no pudo evitar cuando lo besó. Sentía que los huesudos dedos recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo, de atrás hacia adelante, moviéndose lentamente hasta llegar lentamente hacia su…

El volvió a alejarse totalmente sorprendido. "¡Este esqueleto es como un Francia en femenino!" –Soy un caballero y no me sentiría a gusto aprovecharme de usted. –Trató de explicarse aunque ni el mismo se la creyó. –No sería propio de mí, Miss Hela.

–No te estarías aprovechando. –Dijo con el mismo tono seductor, aunque luego cambió a curiosidad. –Hela, ¿Hela? Solo Noruega me llama así. Pero tú puedes decirme Catrina, primor.

–Oh, es un gran honor estar en su presencia. Noruega me ha hablado de usted. –Inglaterra realmente estaba hablando en serio. ¿Tener una diosa en su presencia? No era cosa de todos los días.

–Y yo que tenía la idea de que ese chico no hablaba. –La Catrina se rio. –Así que tú eres el gran y poderoso Imperio Británico. Me han hablado de ti.

–¿Ah sí? –Contestó incrédulo.

–Oh si, – comenzó. – Britannia no deja de mencionarte. Y América Nativa* comenta que eres un adversario formidable.

Inglaterra la miró con ojos totalmente abiertos, completamente atónito. Aquellos eran países muertos. Además no creía que hablaran de él. Su madre, tal vez sí, pero ella tenía cuatro hijos más de los que podía presumir. ¿Pero un enemigo? –¿Usted los conocía?

–Corrección, los conozco. –Ella comentó. –Desde antes de que vinieran a mis dominios. Muchas civilizaciones antiguas eran más abiertas que ustedes conmigo.

–Aun así, se me hace extraño…

–¿Qué hablen de ti? ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Por cómo te describen, sé que eres noble y de buen corazón. Además de un enemigo justo. Admito que tienes épocas oscuras. –Se rio para sí misma. Él supuso que se refería a su adolescencia rebelde de pirata. –Pero así somos todos, ¿no? Fue un placer que me hayas llamado.

–¿La llamé?

–Cuando encendiste la vela… Pero basta de palabrerías sin sentido. Vamos a otro lugar donde podamos estar a gusto.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ella tomó su mano y lo encaminó directamente a un campo amurallado con una gran reja forjada como puerta, que estaba cerca del lugar donde se habían encontrado. Pese a que era muy noche, había una gran multitud que parecía esperándolos. Algunos de ellos estaban sentados en rocas con formas extrañas, otros estaban comiendo algunas ofrendas, otros estaban bailando y disfrutando de lo lindo…

En cuanto vieron a la Catrina, ellos la rodearon y la celebraron. Ella se colgó del brazo del hombre para mostrarlo a los demás. Mirando con atención, vio que aquellas rocas no eran amorfas, si no que tenían forma de cruz. También se dio cuenta de que muchos ocultaban su rostro… después se dio cuenta de que ellos no tenían rostro que ocultar. Calacas vestidas con las ropas con las que fueron enterradas se encontraban celebrando en el cementerio, comiendo de las ofrendas que sus familiares les habían dejado. Algunas de ellas compartían con las ánimas solitarias. Para estar todos muertos, era un ambiente feliz y agradable. Arthur sintió mucha aceptación entre ellos.

Poco a poco, comenzaron una marcha que se alejó del resto de la ciudad y en algún momento Inglaterra dejo de ver la luz de la luna. En algún punto de la noche, habían ido bajo tierra y el no veía que planearan regresar o detenerse.

–¿Sucede algo Inglaterra? – le preguntó La Catrina, al sentir que el mencionado se alejaba de ella.

–Es un honor, estar en su presencia,– comenzó a decir el –pero debo encontrar a mis compañeros. Además México debe estar preocupada…

–¿Así que ya deseas irte? ¿Por qué no te quedas? Solo hasta el amanecer… –Dijo ella suplicante.

Arthur empezó a temblar por dentro. La marcha se había detenido y muchos no-muertos lo rodeaban con aquellos ojos fríos y sin vida. ¿Porque sentía que estaba en peligro? –¿Qué-qué sucederá al amanecer?

Ella lo rodeó con sus largos y huesudos brazos, él no se pudo alejar, pues los sirvientes de ella lo aprisionaban. –Tú sabes que tan difícil es encontrar a alguien, –empezó a decir con todo seductor. –Más para personas como tú… como yo. Al amanecer, todo aquel que esté en este mundo se volverá parte de él, y yo al fin tendré a alguien con quien gobernar. –

Un gran golpe sordo hizo eco. Los muertos y Catrina dirigieron su mirada a otro lado y Arthur aprovechó para escabullirse hacía la chica que de pronto había aparecido.

México miró atónita la escena. ¿De qué rayos se había perdido? –Ey… Catrina… no pensé que estuvieras ocupada –se ríe nerviosa. –Pero hay espíritus rondando mis tierras y necesitaba tu ayuda para salvar a mis amigos… Aunque no creo que Inglaterra necesite ayude, ¿eh?

La Catrina miró molesta a México –Querida niña, es de muy mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando se está condenando un alma. –Las cuencas de sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojas y sus ropajes cambiaron a una simple túnica negra y roída. Una gran hoz se materializó en sus manos. –No dejaré que escapen.

De inmediato los muertos los comenzaron a rodear para detenerlos. Ambos se pusieron pálidos y como pudieron, se alejó de golpe tratando de defenderse. Desenterrando una de las espadas que atravesaban a algunos muertos, Inglaterra se abrió camino entre ellos. Las calacas se reían. – ¡Aléjense! ¡No pienso morir aquí ni ahora! – Arthur comenzó a alejarlos, pero eran demasiados. –¡México, me vendría bien algo de ayuda! – Ella tomó la mano del anglosajón y un gran torbellino los succionó, alejándolos del inframundo.

.-.

Inglaterra ya no se vio bajo tierra, si no en un edificio algo elegante. Estaba atónito, ¿fue real todo lo que ocurrió? Soltó de inmediato la espada que aún sostenía con algo de miedo.

–lo lamento, necesitaba toda mi concentración para sacarnos de ahí. –se excusó la chica. Ella notó la mirada de incredulidad que él le daba y se molestó. –¿Qué?

Inglaterra necesitó unos momentos para articular palabras. –¿Cómo que qué? ¡Sabes hacer magia y me salvaste de la muerte!

–Sí, ¿y sabes? Aún no he escuchado un gracias.

–Pe-pero ¿cómo? Y ¿Por qué?...

–Arthur, ¿podrías olvidar que pasó todo esto? No quiero que se haga público, ya sabes cómo son las demás naciones con este asunto. –Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

–Es que… ¡no puedo dejarte sola! – se sonrojó y luego trató de corregir su frase –m-me refiero a que, la catrina puede volver a vengarse o…

–Ella no es rencorosa, además, es mi amiga Arthur. Ya se le pasará. –México se mordió el labio inferior. –Espero me perdones, pero no tengo otra opción.

–¿Perdonar de…?

.-.

–¿Estas segura de esto México? – preguntó Tamaulipas mientras llevaba el cuerpo del inconsciente Inglaterra a la habitación donde descansaban los demás países.

–Sí, es mejor que no lo recuerde. –Dijo ella en voz baja –quién sabe cómo afectaría esto las relaciones con los países.

El muchacho solo asintió en respuesta, como diciendo "sabes lo que haces". Acto seguido se alejó.

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella.

–A seguir buscando naciones– le respondió seco –no creo que La Catrina quiera ayudarte.

–¡Gracias! Falta localizar a Alemania, Italia y … estoy segura de que me falta alguien más…

**Hela*: Es la diosa nórdica de la muerte. Decían que la mitad derecha era de una hermosa mujer, mientras que la izquierda era la de un cadáver putrefacto. Para fines del fanfic, Hela es el nombre con el que Noruega conoce a la que México llama La Catrina.**

**América Nativa: para propósitos del fanfic, es la representación de las numerosas tribus que habitaban antes de la colonización inglesa**

**Por cierto, la canción del capitulo pasado era la marcha nupcial XD. Dejenme aprovechar este espacio para hacer promoción de mi próxima historia llamada "El Viajero". Sería mi primera historia larga de hetalia y estoy emocionada con ella n.n**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! (¿?) ok no.**

**Hoy les traigo esta historia que raya en el romance. Aunque no me guste escribir romance, quede contentísima con éste capítulo. Casi me hago llorar a mí misma :´3**

**Muchas gracias a los fans de esta historia, los que aún esperan a que suba y a los que leen por primera vez. Una gran disculpa por la demora.**

**Digamos el disclaimer para ya pasar al capítulo: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Sola. Sola en el olvido. Sola con su espíritu. Sola con su amor, el mar. Sola…

– ¿Dónde estamos Kumakuru?

Dijo Matthew Williams al sentir el suave tacto de su osezno en el rostro. Aquel lo miró con rostro de incógnita y le respondió. – ¿Quién eres?

Canadá suspiró por la pregunta, pero se alegró al saber que Kumajirou estaba bien. Trató de ponerse de pie cuando un repentino mareo le hizo volver a acostarse. Supuso que se había golpeado la cabeza… en algún punto de la noche. Aún mareado, trató de ubicarse. Se sentía hundirse en el terreno, frío pero suave. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido del agua golpear las rocas a lo lejos y le llegaba a la nariz un ligero olor salino. "Estoy en una playa."

La luna salió por detrás de una nube e iluminó el lugar un momento. Matthew no vio a nadie más que a su mascota. Con mucho esfuerzo, se logró poner de pie y empezó a recorrer el lugar con su oso en brazos.

Era una playa desierta a esa hora de la noche, pero aun así era hermosa. Arena fina y blanca con aguas cristalinas, aunque había trozos de madera y metal rasgados flotando en el agua, algunos de ellos semienterrados en la arena. "¿Un naufragio?" Pensó preocupado. – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta más que el aullar del mar, sin embargo continuó caminando hasta que, por fin, alcanzó la escollera que dividía el mar. Algunos muelles estaban construidos en sus orillas y albergaban algunos barcos tanto en buen como en mal estado, que se mecían con el oleaje nocturno.

–¡Eh muchacho! – Canadá volteó al oír el ruido. Uno pescadores muy madrugadores lo miraban curiosos. – ¿Estás bien? Pareces perdido.

El muchacho asintió resignado. –Me separe de mis amigos señor. ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?

–En San Blás hijo. – le contestó el más viejo de ellos mientras señalaba una dirección. – Hay teléfono público por allá, para que puedas comunicarte con ellos.

Volvió a asentir. –le agradezco mucho la información señor. Disculpe, ¿por qué parece como si hubiera habido una tormenta?

–Porque la hubo. Un huracán. –Contesto el anciano. –Cuídate hijo, los escombros y los vientos fuertes no son lo único peligroso que hay en estos muelles.

Sin decir más, los pescadores se dirigieron a una barcaza que estaba cerca. Matthew miró atento y curioso como a aquellos hombres que se disponían a ganarse la vida con las redes. Aún estaba oscuro pero la noche se llenó de ruidos de motores, gritos del capitán y… ¿llanto?

Kumajirou de pronto gruño y salto de sus brazos, mostrando los dientes. Una figura se acercó, caminando lentamente a ellos. Estaba vestida con un traje blanco muy sencillo y un velo largo. Cuando pasó al lado del país, Matthew se dio cuenta de que era una muchacha joven y que tenía lágrimas corriendo su rostro. Una chica sencilla en todo aspecto, pero por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo se detuvo. Fueron segundos los que estuvieron él y ella cerca uno del otro, pero ese tiempo pareció horas en la mente del país. Era completamente consiente de que el la observó sin discreción, de que su respiración se entrecortaba, de que su corazón palpitaba más rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente su juicio estaba nublado, sus ideas no eran claras, sin embargo nunca se había sentido como en ese momento…

Y ella simplemente lo pasó de largo.

"Típico," cruzó por su mente. Aun así no quería irse, no sin liberar a la chica de aquella tristeza que la agobiaba. No quería verla sufrir, pero era demasiado tímido para acercarse por su cuenta. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? O peor, ¿si lo ignoraba como el resto del mundo? "Ojalá Francia estuviera aquí, el sabría qué hacer." Pensó, aunque luego desistió de la idea, sabiendo que su ex-tutor era más popular entre las chicas que él.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, la siguió en su trayecto hasta la punta de las escolleras. Su osezno le mordió levemente la costura del pantalón para impedir que fuera, que el chico ignoró y continuó hasta reunirse con ella. La joven se había arrodillado y sollozaba, con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Matthew se detuvo un momento, pero luego se decidió a poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, en un intento de consolarla. Ella se sobresaltó.

–Dé-désolé*, no quise asustarla. –Ella lo miró al rostro. Pese a tener los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, de piel blanca, cabello claro y una sonrisa dulce. El canadiense se puso más rojo que un tomate de Antonio.

–No quise preocuparlo señor, –ella volvió a mirar el mar. –Es solo que él prometió volver…

–¿Él? –"Por supuesto", pensó, "una señorita como ella tendría una pareja."

–Mi amado. Dijo que nos casaríamos cuando regresara y lo he esperado ya tanto tiempo…

Ella esperaba a otro. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pese que apenas la conocía. ¿Por qué nadie le demostraba tanta devoción? Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que la entendía. El también esperaba mucho de personas que, muchas veces, lo terminaban decepcionando. Recordó las muchas veces que sus seres queridos lo habían dejado a un lado y le terminaban destrozando el corazón. El dolor era insoportable. No dejaría que ella también sufriera una decepción.

–Uh… miss? –Pensó con cuidado lo que diría. – No quiero ser mensajero de malas noticias, pero tengo entendido que hubo un huracán… ta-tal vez su amado se haya accidentado.

–Tal vez… pero regresará. Lo prometió. –Seguía insistiendo. –Regresará y cuando lo haga nos casaremos inmediatamente. – Canadá volvió a mirar a la chica, era verdad que el traje sencillo que usaba parecía uno de los que usaban las doncellas al casarse.

–So-solo no quiero que su corazón sufra una decepción. – Matthew bajó la mirada y su tono de voz. –Podría no regresar… podría morir.

–No se preocupe señor. – Le vuelve a sonreír. –Él es el capitán más fuerte y valiente de toda la flota. –Dijo orgullosa. –Sobrevivirá a la guerra y, definitivamente, sobrevivirá al huracán. Llegará y me verá esperándolo. Vendrá conmigo y nos casaremos.

Algo se activó en la mente del canadiense. ¿Guerra? Espera, México no había participado en guerras desde… ¿la Segunda Guerra Mundial? No estaba seguro, pero de todas maneras ya era mucho tiempo antes de la participación mexicana en una actividad bélica. Tragó saliva nervioso. –¿Cu-cuantos años lleva esperando miss?

–Toda mi vida…– La voz le había cambiado. Ya no sonaba como la dulce voz de una señorita, si no como la voz madura de una mujer. Echó un rápido vistazo. Su cabello se había secado, como si hubiese pasado años a merced del sol y de la sal marina. Su piel ya se veía reseca y acabada. Sus vestidos ya estaban rasgados. –Pero sé que el regresará…

Volteó a mirarlo y él se alejó un poco, sorprendido. La cara de la mujer ya aparentaba los 40 años, se veía mucho más anciana. Ella lo miró con algo de molestia. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tú también me crees una loca?

–¡N-no! Es so-solo que…

–¡Anda! Dilo, ¡crees que estoy loca! – Volvió a mirar el horizonte. –Pero cuando regrese mi amado, nos casaremos. Y entonces toda la gente que me dijo loca lo sabrá…

–¿Qué es lo que sabrá? –No pudo evitar preguntar curioso.

–Que el amor verdadero sabe esperar… –Ahora, la mujer ya era una anciana. Encorvada, de pelo canoso y piel arrugada, aún tenía en sus ojos aquella chispa de ilusión y esperanza. –Él vendrá. Él vendrá y nos casaremos.

Solo había una explicación posible en la cabeza del canadiense. Ella era un fantasma. No creía en fantasmas, pero al inicio de la noche fue perseguido por uno de ellos. Solo así pudo terminar en esta playa encantada, con el espíritu de una doncella sumido en el dolor. Aun así no quiso irse. Se quedó en silenció con la anciana, por el mismo motivo que se quedó con la muchacha. No quería que su corazón sufriera una decepción.

De pronto, una idea llegó a su cerebro. Poniéndose a su lado, le susurró –No. Él no vendrá. Él ya está aquí. La está esperando. –Ella lo volteó a ver… de pronto los años parecieron borrársele. Su rostro mostraba a la misma doncella con la que comenzó la noche.

–¿De verdad? – Sonrió.

–Claro. Anda, se le hará tarde para su boda. –Él también sonrió.

Poco a poco, ella comenzó a desaparecer en el aire. Se hizo cada vez más y más transparente hasta que el canadiense no pudo verla más. ¿Será así como él se desaparece de las naciones?

–¡Wow! Por poco te pierdo de vista junto con ella. –Canadá volteó para ver a dos muchachos en ropa playera tras él. Su mascota estaba en el suelo. Al parecer los había guiado hasta él. –Mi nombre es Nayarit, –dijo uno de ellos, para luego señalar al otro,– y él es mi hermano Campeche. Venimos de parte de México.

Matthew asintió y los siguió con Kumajirou en brazos, mientras los guiaban a la casa de María. El viento que sopló revolvió sus cabellos y pudo jurar oír un "gracias" que se perdió entre el ruido del oleaje...

**Désolé*: palabra en francés para "lo siento"**

**Si, lo sé. Campeche y Nayarit no están cerca uno del otro, pero ambos tienen una "leyenda" similar. No es leyenda estrictamente en sí, pero me gusta mucho. De hecho, ya es la segunda vez que uso la canción de "En el muelle de San Blás" en mis escritos. La versión de Campeche se llama "la novia del mar."**

**Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin y me entristece pero me emociona. Unos 3 capítulos más y si se me ocurre algo, haré un extra pero no creo.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. **


End file.
